This invention relates to a system that provides visual aid to an operator of an agricultural machine. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that presents information on a display relating to a fill level of a container and a positioning of an opening of the container.
Operators of agricultural machinery, such as combines and self-propelled forage harvesters, are tasked with maintaining coordination of several simultaneous operations. For example, the operator must maintain the speed and direction of the harvesting machine, monitor machine performance, identify obstacles in the field, observe the fill status of the container, and maximize throughput, to name a few. Continuous performance of these tasks can lead to operator stress and fatigue, resulting in decreased harvest efficiency. In addition, by visually confirming the fill level of the container and alignment of the material discharge end over the container, harvesting operations are mostly limited to daytime. Systems have been developed to assist the operator with adjusting the spout and maintaining proper spacing between the harvesting machine and the transport machine. Some systems are even capable of automated control of several of these processes. While these systems are helpful, the status of the fill level in the container still requires the operator's constant attention to ensure the systems are operating properly. It would therefore be advantageous to develop an unloading system that assists an operator with visualizing the fill level of the container and the positioning of the opening of the container.